


Where in the world is BoBoiBoy Galaxy bin Amato

by snekwami



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOIBOY, I wrote this entire thing in one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami
Summary: By some absurdly contrived coincidence, Boboiboy gets split up into his seven elemental forms long enough to lose his memory and then each of them accidentally gets lost. There are now seven amnesiac overpowered teenagers running around the galaxy and no one has any clue where they are, how to find them, or how to stop them.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Where in the world is BoBoiBoy Galaxy bin Amato

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW it's still his birthday in my time zone so this still counts as a birthday fic! (And yes, his birthday is mildly relevant in the fic too.)
> 
> I wrote this all in one single day. I can no longer feel my eyes or my fingers. Sorry if there are typos. Warning, there's Innocent Robot Gets Struck By Lightning, and also Very Mild Stabbing, but nothing serious. (And please, for the love of goodness, don't look at anything else I've ever written...)

“What do you mean you LOST BOBOIBOY?!” Commander Koko Ci yelled, glaring at the team standing sheepishly in front of him.

“It was an accident!” Gopal said. “He accidentally got teleported away somewhere and we have no idea where he’s gone…”

“How did that even happen?! Ochobot, tell me what’s going on.”

Ochobot edged forward nervously. “Well we were cleaning up the damage from the thunderstorm on this planet, like you asked, and Boboiboy used his hepta-split to get the job done quicker. But he loses his memory when he’s been split for too long, so I told him he should merge back together before he gets amnesia…”

The commander smacked his palm against his forehead. “He’s only supposed to use that power in times of emergencies! What happened next? Did he merge back?”

“Um, no, he didn’t,” Ochobot said, clacking his little metallic fingers together in apprehension. “Actually, he was about to, but at that moment I got struck by lightning. And the sudden power surge caused a bunch of freak portals to accidentally open up.”

“Don’t tell me – Boboiboy got sucked through one of them.”

Ochobot’s voice was getting quieter and quieter. “Um, it was worse than that… Each elemental got sucked into a different portal… and then they closed up and I have no idea where those portals led to… so each of the elementals is now lost somewhere in the galaxy in different locations, with barely any memories…”

Koko Ci sighed. “This is all highly inconvenient. We need to locate him and bring him back as soon as possible. Get in contact with him using his power watch.”

There was an uneasy silence as the whole team glanced at each other.

“What? Don’t tell me there’s MORE bad news???”

“We can’t seem to get into contact with him,” Yaya admitted. “My guess is that in all the chaos his power watch must have been frazzled and the remote location tracker isn’t working anymore.”

“So we don’t know where he is?”

“That’s right.”

“And he could be anywhere in the galaxy? _Anywhere_ at all?”

“Yes.”

Koko Ci removed both pairs of sunglasses and promptly sat down on the nearest chair, rubbing his head. “I’m dreaming… tell me I’m dreaming… this isn’t real…”

“There is some good news though!” Yaya added quickly. “He was only using his tier 1 powers. So hopefully wherever he is, he’s not wreaking too much havoc! If we find him, and if he doesn’t trust us, it’ll be much easier for us to go against his tier 1 forms than–”

“What do you mean ‘IF’ we find him?!” Koko Ci roared, leaping up off the seat and slamming his sunglasses back onto his face. “We _must_ find him! At all costs! We cannot have seven amnesiac overpowered teenagers running around the galaxy causing amok!”

Gopal, who had been quietly sobbing to himself at his missing friend’s fate, wiped the tears out of his eyes and spoke up. “But how are we supposed to find him? We have no way to locate him and he could be literally anywhere! Plus, he’s in seven separate places! This could take a million years! The galaxy has like, 100 planets in it!”

“There are actually estimated to be around 400 billion planets in the galaxy,” Ying said, giving him a pat on the back.

“That doesn’t help, Ying! That makes it worse!”

“Aw, don’t give up hope! We’ll find him!”

“No we won’t, he’s probably gonna die,” Fang scoffed.

The commander smacked his stick on the table, making them all jump. “We need to search for him, no matter the odds of his rescue! We will send out messages across the galaxy to inform everyone we can to keep their eyes out for him. Wherever he is, his unusually strong powers will probably make him more likely to be noticed and found. And we know that he is powerful enough to be able to protect himself. All is not lost.”

The team nodded.

“We will all split up and monitor different sectors of the galaxy. If you locate one of them, inform him of what has happened and bring him back to headquarters. If there is any trouble then call for reinforcements. Is that clear?”

“Clear, commander!”

“Good! Get going – there’s no time to waste! The mission to track down Boboiboy begins NOW!”

-

“Mister Boss, isn’t that Boboiboy?”

Adu Du had been trying to tune out Probe’s annoying voice while repairing their crash-landed spaceship, but his ears pricked up at hearing the name of his old nemesis. “What? Where?”

“There!” Probe was pointing out of the window.

Adu Du ran over to have a look for himself. Sure enough, Boboiboy was out there – he seemed to be in his lightning form. “Huh? What’s he doing here? Is there a power sphera nearby or something?”

“We should go say hi to him!” Probe suggested.

Adu Du grabbed his coffee mug and threw it at Probe’s head.

“Ow!”

“You fool! If he knows we’re here, he’d beat us up!”

“But – but–”

“Be quiet! We should follow him at a distance so that we can see what he’s up to!”

“But Mister Boss–”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear it!”

“MISTER BOSS HE’S STANDING RIGHT BEHIND YOU!”

What?! Adu Du whirled round to see that – sure enough, Boboiboy Petir had made his way up to the open door of the spaceship and was now glaring in at them, a lightning bolt at the ready to throw out at any second.

Adu Du gulped. He was not prepared for fighting right now. On the one hand, Boboiboy was usually nice enough to not attempt to kill them, and might even leave them alone if he was convinced they weren’t up to anything bad (which, for once, they really weren’t). On the other hand, out of all the elementals, this was _Petir_. Not exactly known for being merciful.

Putting on an air of confidence, Adu Du let out a hearty laugh and said, “Ah, we meet again!”

For a few seconds, Petir waited in silence. Then he frowned. “Um… who are you again?”

“I… what?”

“I can’t remember anything, and I think I’m lost… Do you know me? I feel like I recognize you but I can’t remember!”

“Uh…” Adu Du exchanged a confused look with Probe. “Yes, we know you.”

Petir gave them an uncharacteristic smile, retracting the lightning bolt for now. “Oh, great! Who am I then?”

This… this was seeming very, _very_ familiar. Boboiboy losing his memories? That had last happened when…

Oh! Of course! It had happened once when he had split for too long, years and years ago. Which meant that it must have happened again just now.

What an opportunity! There was no way Adu Du could let this go to waste. He cleared his throat.

“You are our best friend, Ada Da!”

“Whoa! You guys are my best friends?”

“Yes! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Probe rushed over and gave Petir a rather uncomfortable-looking hug. “We missed you so much, bestie! Something terrible must have happened to make you lose your memories and forget all about us!”

Brain racing with thoughts, Adu Du knew that they had to get out of here, quick, just in case Boboiboy’s friends were around to ruin his plans. “Ada Da, our spaceship has crashed and we need you to use your lightning powers to fix it.”

“How did it crash?” Petir asked.

“We were being chased by… uh… a squad of evil people! They were trying to kidnap you and steal your powers to make clones of you! Maybe that’s why you lost your memory… So if you find any clones of yourself, you have to destroy them.”

“Oh, okay!”

Phew – that was a convenient excuse for if any of the other elementals suddenly turned up out of nowhere. Now “Ada Da” would kill them, and Adu Du wouldn’t have to worry about being bothered by that pesky brat again.

“I’ll fix our spaceship,” Petir said, bringing out the lightning bolt again in determination. “Just show me what to do.”

“Sure! Follow me.”

Oh, this was going to be good. This was going to be very, very good…

-

“Apparently there’s been a pyromaniac arsonist kid causing trouble on planet Cirque de la Lune over the past two weeks,” Shielda said, resting her feet up on the table and turning the page of her newspaper. “Gee, I wonder who _that_ could be!”

Sai sighed and slumped down on the seat next to her. “Don’t tell me it’s that annoying fire brat…”

“Boboiboy Api? Yes, it almost certainly is. _The new member of one of the many circuses of this planet, renowned for his unmatchable skill in juggling fireballs, has used his mysterious powers to burn down the entire circus tent during a temper tantrum over wanting a pay rise. There is a warrant out for his arrest but he has eluded capture thus far and likely has joined another circus…”_

“Welp, guess we’ve got to go get him then.” Sai turned to the pilot’s seat. “Come on Fang, let’s get going. Set a course to planet Cirque de la Lune.”

Fang rolled his eyes. “Pffff, you two go and do it yourself. I’m not helping with this.”

“Seriously?! This is _your_ friend we’re getting back! Show a little enthusiasm!”

“Why should I? Let him be lost for a while, making a fool of himself by destroying circuses and whatever. I don’t care. I’ll just be here being way cooler in comparison, and no one will pay any attention to him, and…”

Whatever he was saying devolved into quiet muttering, in which only the words “popular” and “famous” were audible.

“He’s having jealousy issues again,” Shielda whispered at Sai, grinning, before leaning back in her seat again. “Alright then Fang. Us two will go get him.”

“Are you kidding?” Sai snapped. “Fang gets to just laze around here?”

“What? I could do without his annoying whiny voice while we’re trying to get a mission done. It’ll be quicker without him.”

“Huh… true… he _is_ very annoying…”

“You know I can hear you, right?” Fang said, turning to give them a death glare.

Shielda ignored him. “This is the first elemental that’s been successfully tracked down. Let’s focus on getting him back as soon as possible. And don’t make him mad this time!”

“I know, I won’t,” Sai replied. “I’ll be nice this time…”

“Good.” She turned back to Fang. “Take us to planet Cirque de la Lune. And don’t grumble too much along the way!”

Fang immediately began grumbling, but he changed course and directed the spaceship off towards the nearest star system where the planet was.

One elemental found, six to go. But then again, it surely wouldn’t be easy to bring Api back without much hassle. Knowing him, he was sure to cause a giant, flaming mess, no matter what they tried…

-

It had already been a few weeks of fruitless searching when Commander Koko Ci received a call from Earth, Boboiboy’s home planet. He had expected that perhaps it was Papa Zola, but surprisingly enough, that was Tok Aba’s unmistakeable voice on the other end.

“Hey, no one told me my grandson got to visit London!”

Koko Ci frowned. “Tok Aba? Is that you? What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Boboiboy’s trip to London! I just saw it on the news on TV!”

“Boboiboy is in London?” While still on the phone, he hit several buttons on the spaceship dashboard and immediately set a course for Earth. “Which one?”

“The one in England.”

“No, I mean which Boboiboy!”

“Oh right – Boboiboy Tanah! Anyway, why didn’t you tell me? I would love to visit London too! I mean, I’m very proud that my grandson is off being a superhero there and clearing up all the crime in the city, and now worldwide news is reporting about it, but…”

“Uh yes, we definitely knew that he’s there and is doing that,” Koko Ci said quickly, wiping away a bead of sweat from his forehead. “I’m definitely the one who sent him there. Yes.”

“I hope he’s still getting on with his schoolwork though. His friends have told me that they’re all having lessons by webcam while they’re in space because of some important urgent mission. He’s doing well in his studies, right? I miss him… He hasn’t replied to the postcards I’ve sent him recently…”

“Yes, that’s because postcards are illegal in London,” Koko Ci lied. “I’m going there to fetch him now and I’ll give all the postcards to him so he can reply. Okay?”

“Great! Tell him to make sure he does all his homework and goes to bed on time!”

“Uh, I will. Thank you Tok Aba. And everything is 100% fine and well and good and I am fully aware of Boboiboy’s whereabouts at all times.”

“Tell him to get some souvenirs for me!”

“Goodbye Tok Aba.” He hastily ended the call.

So Tanah was in London, being an actual superhero, huh? Thank goodness – it was easy to get him back from there. He was from Earth in the first place, after all.

“Good morning, Commander,” Ochobot mumbled, rolling into the room. “What was that all about?”

“Boboiboy Tanah has been located,” Koko Ci replied.

Ochobot brightened up instantly. “Where? Where??”

“In a place called London, on planet Earth. Apparently he has been using his powers to become a superhero and help stop crime in the city.”

“I must teleport us there immediately!”

“What? It’s not urgent, we can–”

Too late – Ochobot had already opened up a portal in front of the spaceship. Sighing, Koko Ci flew through it.

-

The problem with London was that it was a very large city, and Tanah could have been anywhere. But by some ridiculously absurd and coincidental stroke of luck, the spaceship exited the portal just down the street from where Tanah was, despite the probability of such a thing happening being absolutely miniscule.

The next second, the spaceship was wedged between two giant earth pillars that had just shot out of the ground.

Tanah stood there in triumph. He waved to the onlookers and spoke in the local Earthling language. “Don’t worry everyone, I’ll take care of this! This… alien spaceship, or whatever it is!”

The onlookers seemed to be rather unfazed. Koko Ci briefly wondered what sort of people these Londoners were, but didn’t have time to dwell on it – the earth pillars tightened their grip.

“Ochobot, go outside and see if you can jog his memory,” he said. “I will stay here in case the spaceship needs attending to.”

“Okay!”

Koko Ci opened the hatch, and Ochobot flew out.

“BOBOIBOY!! There you are, I’ve missed you so much!!!!”

He watched as Ochobot flew directly into Tanah and clung onto him in a little power sphera hug. Well, so much for any subtlety whatsoever…

“What did you just call me?” Tanah asked.

“Boboiboy!”

“Oh, is that my name? I couldn’t remember, and everyone around here has just been calling me ‘Mr Toph’ since I can make rocks and things magically appear for no reason…”

Ochobot was sobbing – or at least as much as a power sphera could sob. “I haven’t seen you in weeks! I thought I’d lost you forever!”

Tanah gently grabbed Ochobot and held him at arm’s length. “You… you look a bit familiar…”

“I’m Ochobot! Do you remember me? Ochobot the power sphera?”

“Hmm… no, sorry…”

“You’ve been split for weeks now! Your memory must be fried to pieces! Oh Boboiboy, I’m so sorry for causing all this in the first place! I should never have gone out in that storm and let myself get struck by lightning, oh…”

Tanah pulled Ochobot into another hug – Koko Ci was glad to see that despite not having any memories, Boboiboy’s _hugging power spheras to make them feel better_ thing was still going strong. “It’s okay, don’t worry! Whatever’s going on, we’ll sort it out. I’m a superhero, did you know that?”

“I know! It’s because I gave you these powers myself and made you a superhero!”

“Whoa, really?”

“Yes! Please come back Boboiboy, you need to reform and get your memories back!”

“What? Where do I need to go?”

“Space!”

Tanah frowned. “But what about protecting London? That’s my job now. I’m like Superman.”

“What exactly are you protecting London from?”

“From… hmm… well there was some stabbing going on, but I put all those guys in jail, so…”

Ochobot grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the spaceship. “Then they don’t need you anymore! But we do! Come on, let’s go!”

“But they were going to make a movie about me–”

“There’s already two movies, two TV shows, and a comic book series about you!! Come on!!”

“Alright, fine!” He briefly turned to the onlookers. “Goodbye everyone! I’ll come and visit again when I get my memories back!”

The onlookers waved back half-heartedly.

Ochobot paused for a second. “Are they always just this… dead inside?”

“Yes,” Tanah replied.

“Oh… okay…”

Commander Koko Ci watched as they entered the spaceship, his blood pressure decreasing to a somewhat stable level. Alright, one of the elementals was safe and sound. Thankfully. Maybe things were going to be alright after all.

But then again, Tanah was the most… _sensible_ of the lot. Sure, it was easy to get him on board with what was going on. He was naturally willing to help. But what about the others? Koko Ci was aware that Sai and Shielda were apparently having some trouble trying to track down a certain “reckless troublemaker” who moved from place to place faster than they could keep up – no, things were just going to get more difficult from here on out.

“…so there are seven of me?” Tanah was asking Ochobot as they walked into the room together.

“Yes, and we need you to help us find the rest so you can all merge back together!”

“Okay, I’ll help! That sounds like – WAIT WAIT IS THAT AN ALIEN????”

Koko Ci sighed, putting on another pair of sunglasses to ease his perpetual migraine. “Greetings, Boboiboy Tanah. I am Commander Koko Ci. And get used to seeing aliens, because you will be seeing a lot of them.”

Tanah nodded, still staring in shock. “Uh… okay Commander…”

“Your first mission, though: get back outside this spaceship and buy some souvenirs. After that we will return to space.”

It seemed that Tanah was too bewildered to argue. He just nodded and walked out again, clearly very confused.

Phew. For real now – one down, six to go.

-

Yaya, having taken charge of a massive sector of space near the centre of the galaxy, had carefully allocated her free time so that she spent exactly half of it studying, and the other half combing through all local newspapers to try and find any sign whatsoever of Boboiboy.

And now, after three entire weeks, she had found something.

An article in one of the papers from planet Skaytordai. It mentioned an upcoming parkour prodigy who was slated to take part in the annual skateboarding competition that the star system held. Supposedly, this little prodigy was so skilled at the art of skateboarding, it was almost like his board could outright fly.

That on its own seemed to suggest that this skateboarder was none other than Boboiboy’s carefree wind form. But the cherry on the cake was the fact that the skateboarder was described to have a unique fashion style – _he wore his cap sideways._

There was no doubt about it. That was most definitely Boboiboy Angin.

Once Yaya had finished her homework, she grabbed a basket of cookies and went off to visit.

-

“Boboiboy! There you are!”

Angin, who had been sitting at the side of the skatepark eating sweets, turned around to look. “Huh? Who?”

Yaya went over – noting with alarm that this skatepark was _not_ up to safety standards, and definitely needed someone to pick up all the litter. She would have to sort that out. But for now, she had something more important to sort out.

“I haven’t seen you in three weeks!” she said to him. “Do you remember me?”

He frowned in thought. “Hmm… are you one of the organizers for the skateboard competition?”

“No, of course not! I’m your friend!”

“Oh, right! Uh… is it Mimi?”

“Mimi?!”

“Okay okay, not Mimi! I don’t remember you, sorry.”

She tried very hard to restrain her anger – it wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t remember anything, after all. “I’m Yaya. You lost your memories and got lost, and I’m here to bring you back!”

“Oh, cool. No thanks.”

“I… what?”

“No thanks,” Angin repeated, getting up and kicking his skateboard up into his hands with surprising skill. “I don’t really know what I was doing before, but it can’t have been as cool or as fun as skateboarding. I’ve found my true calling in life! Winning the skateboard competition!”

“But you’re cheating! You’re just using your wind powers to do it!”

He laughed. “It’s not cheating if everyone thinks it’s _awesome!_ Look, watch this!”

Yaya did not bother to pay proper attention to him zooming down the half-pipe on his skateboard – she had seen him pull off way better stunts than that in all his battles anyway, she didn’t care. How to get him to come back? It wasn’t like she could fight him. They were friends, after all! It wouldn’t be very nice. Was there some way for her to give him detention? Probably not…

“Did you know you used to have a hoverboard?” she called to him.

He stopped and looked at her. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re only using your tier 1 power right now. But your tier 2 form had a hoverboard! Isn’t that so much better than a skateboard? If you come back to headquarters, we can get you merged and you’ll get your memories back and then you can transform into your tier 2 form and get the hoverboard…”

It was clear he had already stopped listening, considering he was back to skateboarding.

Oh come on! What now? Bribe him with money? He probably wouldn’t care about that.

But what if… what if she bribed him with _cookies?_

“Here, try one of my cookies!” she said, holding out the basket at him.

“Huh? Are they free?”

“Of course! You’re my friend, you can always have my cookies for free!”

“Neat!”

He leapt off the skateboard and grabbed a handful of cookies. Then he ate them.

Then…

He fainted and dropped to the floor in under a second.

Well, maybe he was exhausted from all that skateboarding, and that was why he suddenly passed out. It surely couldn’t have been because of the cookies – Yaya knew her cookies were too good for that! Poor Angin, he must have been ill or tired or something.

Anyway, this was a blessing in disguise! Now he wouldn’t be able to stop her from taking him away from this terrible safety-lacking, litter-filled planet, and back to headquarters where he was supposed to be. She lifted him up using her gravity powers and–

“Hey what are you doing?!”

“Are you kidnapping that guy?”

“Stop abducting our favourite skateboarder!”

She promptly dropped him again. The other skaters in the park had noticed what she was up to and did not seem to be happy at all.

Hmm… time to pull out all the stops.

She cleared her throat. “I am a member of TAPOPS, and I’ve been tasked with bringing Boboiboy back to headquarters, so please allow me to do my job or else I’ll have to write all your names down and pass them on to my supervisor…”

“That’s not Boboiboy,” one of the skaters said. “Boboiboy wears an orange cap. Windyboi’s cap is blue.”

Yaya gave him a look of pity. “You really have no idea, do you? This really is Boboiboy!”

“Wait, seriously? You mean Boboiboy was here this whole time??? And he never told us????”

They were getting way too nosy. “Would you like a cookie? I’ll give you a cookie if you let me do my job and stop asking questions.”

“Ooh, yes please!”

All the other skaters rushed forward to grab cookies for themselves. Yaya just put the whole basket on the ground and left it there – she could always make plenty more cookies later. For now, she had to take care of Boboiboy Angin.

Once again, she used her gravity powers to lift him up and begin transporting him back to the spaceship that had brought her here.

“Oh – and make sure you clean up all the litter!” she called back to the skaters over her shoulder as she went.

Weirdly enough, they all seemed to have passed out for some reason… Did they even get to finish eating her cookies?

-

“Here is Boboiboy Angin!” Yaya said, putting him down on the nearest chair.

Commander Koko Ci went over and gave him a prod. “Why is he asleep?”

“He must be exhausted. He just suddenly fainted, so I brought him here.”

“You didn’t feed him one of those cookies, did you?!”

“Well I did, but that has nothing to do with this, Commander!”

Angin coughed and opened his eyes. “Wh… what’s going on? Where am I?”

“We have brought you back to headquarters so that you can recover from your memory loss under supervision,” Koko Ci said.

“Oh, cool. Can I still take part in the skateboarding competition though?”

He rolled his eyes. “I suppose you can.”

“Yes! Thank you, Mr… uh, whoever you are! Small green guy! As long as I don’t have to eat one of those awful cookies ever again in my life, I’m good!”

Any possibility of Yaya going berserk and murdering him for such an insult was avoided by Tanah entering at that exact moment. He stopped and stood at a distance, eyes wide.

“Is that… me?”

Angin rubbed his eyes and looked at Tanah. “Are you… me? Or was there something dodgy in those cookies and I’m imagining all of this?”

Koko Ci facepalmed. “Yes. Boboiboy Tanah, please explain to Angin what’s going on. I need to go get some headache medication and find out if the twins are still having terrible luck.”

“Yes, Commander!” Tanah quickly saluted, then turned and went over to Angin. “So yes, you’re me… there’s seven of us, and we need to find the other five so that we can merge back into our normal form and get our memories back…”

Before Koko Ci could even leave, there was an almighty lurch. The door was blown clean off its hinges.

The next second, in walked Adu Du, Probe, and…

Boboiboy Petir.

“Hey look, there’s another me!” Angin said, pointing eagerly.

Petir scowled. “How dare you kidnap me and make clones of me? I will destroy you!”

“Huh, this me seems kind of mean, that’s not cool…”

Petir turned to Adu Du. “Are you certain these are clones? They look quite real…”

“Of course they’re clones!” Adu Du said. “You have to kill them!”

“But they’re wearing different clothes.”

“That’s just to throw you off the scent! They’re evil!”

“Oh, okay.” He turned back to the others. “Prepare to die!”

Yaya held out her basket at him, fresh with new cookies. “You seem unhappy, don’t you want a cookie first?”

“Don’t fall for it!” Adu Du warned. “She’s trying to poison you – her cookies are toxic!”

“That part’s true,” Angin added, rather unhelpfully.

Petir did not bother to reply. He summoned one of his lightning bolts and held it out, ready to attack.

Koko Ci, whose headache had magnified ten-fold within the past few seconds alone, tapped Yaya on the shoulder. “Lance Corporal Yaya, what did you do last time he lost his memory like this? Please just end this quickly before they start fighting and wreck this entire area, I don’t want to have to fill in all that paperwork for property damage…”

“Of course!” Yaya said, smiling brightly. She put down her basket, went up to Petir, gave him a thumbs up, and said, _“Terbaik!”_

For a few seconds Petir just stood stock-still, unmoving.

Then, very slowly, he lowered his lightning bolt.

“What are you doing?!” Adu Du screeched. “Attack them now! Kill them!”

Petir turned to face him. “That word is so familiar… it’s giving me so much déjà vu… _Terbaik_ …”

“It’s just a completely normal word! You should stop thinking about it and attack them immediately!”

“Wait – this has happened before, hasn’t it?”

“W-why do you say that?”

“I just feel like this whole thing has happened before! I can’t remember the details of it, but… just… why do I get the feeling you’re tricking me?”

Adu Du smacked his hand on his face, then for good measure, smacked Probe too. “Why does this never work? You’ve been split for three weeks, I thought there was no way you could possibly trigger your memory now!”

“Maybe that word is just an intrinsic part of his personality that he can never get rid of,” Probe suggested, only to receive another smack.

Petir had got his lightning bolt ready again. “I’m so confused! Someone tell me what’s going on right now!”

Tanah, as calm and collected as always, began to explain. “You’re Boboiboy Petir, you have lightning powers. I have earth powers, and this one here has wind powers. There are four more who we need to find, and then we can merge back into our normal form and get our memories back. I have no idea who this weird mean alien and robot are though…”

“That’s Adu Du and Probe,” Yaya said. “They’ve tried to trick you like this before, too.”

Petir nodded. “That does sound more plausible…”

“I’m glad you decided not to fight us!”

“Yeah. Adu Du and Probe, on the other hand…”

The usual serious look back on his face, Petir turned towards them ready to fight. He didn’t have to – knowing they were outnumbered, Adu Du and Probe had already fled at top speed.

Koko Ci sighed. “Well, that’s three of you safe and sound. We already know that Sai and Shielda are working on tracking down Api. That just leaves three more whose whereabouts are unknown. Now excuse me – I need a very long nap and some painkillers…”

Without waiting to hear anymore, he pushed past them and went off to his quarters to get some much needed rest from all this stress.

-

Off in a very distant arm of the galaxy, Ying had been going from star system to star system, asking everyone she came across “HAVE YOU SEEN THIS CHILD?” and “Hey, has any weirdly powerful young boy been causing trouble around here lately?” So far she hadn’t had too much luck.

This planet she had just arrived at, after over a month of searching, seemed fairly similar to Earth. The people here were pretty humanlike, the gravity and air temperature was the same, and even culturally it wasn’t particularly different.

Shortly after arriving on the surface she was taken to the palace of some nearby influential person – a rich fashion designer or something, she didn’t really care that much. Yes, this palace was luxurious and elegant, with beautiful fountains and paintings everywhere. But it didn’t matter. She just needed to find whoever on this planet would be most likely to know if any elementals were around, and then be on her way if there was nothing to see.

So it shocked her beyond belief when she was brought directly into the parlour room to see none other than _Boboiboy Cahaya himself_ sitting there.

No, _lying_ there. Laid back on the couch, like some ancient Roman emperor indulging himself in fruits and relaxation, up a few steps, in this regal chamber.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

“Why are YOU here?” she retorted. “How did you end up in this palace?!”

“Well why wouldn’t I be? Everyone here worships me. I have godlike powers, didn’t you know? I’m the sun god.”

Ugh – she had forgotten how full of himself Cahaya was. “You have the powers of light, yes, I know. You’re not a god though, by the way.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Because I knew you from before you lost your memories! You’re my friend, Boboiboy!”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Who even are you?”

“I’m Ying! Do you remember me?”

He turned his nose up. “No. I don’t remember you.”

She ignored how much that stung. “Well anyway, you can’t stay here. You have to come back with me so we can get you merged with all your other forms and you’ll get your memories back.”

“Excuse me?” He stood up, glaring down at her with his hands on his hips. “I’m not leaving this palace.”

“You have to!”

His eyes flashed dangerously. “You can’t make me. Someone as powerful as me deserves a home to show that status to its full advantage. And besides, I can’t leave – I’m engaged.”

“Let me guess – you did it for the money?”

“Yes, obviously. And so that I get to live in this palace.”

Pffff, how shallow. She rolled her eyes at him. “I didn’t want to have to pull this old trick, but you leave me no choice…”

She walked up the steps towards him and gave him a thumbs up.

_“Terbaik!”_

He just stared, unimpressed. “Was that supposed to do something?”

Oh come on – did that only work on Petir or Halilintar? Not on any of the others? That was so unfair.

In that case she had to think of something new. Trying to fight Cahaya was a bad idea, so she’d have to use her brains.

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and started swiping through the photo gallery.

“If you don’t have anything decent to do here then you might as well leave,” Cahaya was saying now, having sat back down. “Should I call the guards? Everyone here does exactly what I tell them…”

“Probably because they’re too terrified to do otherwise,” Ying muttered under her breath, still swiping.

“What was that?”

“Found it!” She triumphantly showed him a picture of Boboiboy Solar.

“Huh? Who is that?”

“It’s you, dummy!”

“But… but I don’t remember that…”

“Exactly! This is from before you lost your memories! You were way more powerful back then. You could literally harness the energy of an actual sun. But something happened, and now you’re…” She gestured at him. “You don’t even have the cool glasses anymore. Glasses are so awesome, you should get a pair again, like me.”

He frowned. “I was more powerful? How do I become powerful like that again?”

“By coming back with me. You have the powers of light, right? There are other versions of you, all with different powers. If you can help us find the rest of them, you can merge back again and get your memories back. And then you’ll have the full scope of your power back too. Staying here, you’d just… you’d just let all that potential power go to waste.”

Cahaya stared at the screen in thought for several seconds.

“So, what do you say? Will you come back?”

“I… I’ll have to have a think about it.”

“Oh come on! I’ve been searching for you for over a month! I can’t be bothered to wait any longer! You’re coming back with me now, dang it!”

Patience at an end, she grabbed his arm and tried to yank him up off the couch. He was having none of it – he tried to use his light powers on her.

Luckily Ying had been friends with him for long enough that she knew exactly what he was doing. She simply used her own powers to slow time down for him to a crawl, and then stood back to watch him.

It was… kind of funny, actually.

She stifled a giggle. “See? You’re not the only one with superpowers. I myself can literally slow down the _speed of light_. Isn’t that hardcore? And I know you’re powerful enough to beat me, but you don’t even remember how to use half your powers right now, and it’s nothing compared with Solar anyway, so…”

She put time back to normal, leaving him to glare at her in confusion.

“Why do you have superpowers too?” he asked.

“I’ll explain everything if you come back with me.”

He crossed his arms. “Fine! But if you’re lying to me, I’ll – I’ll–”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll kill me, whatever. Come on. Your fam-in-law will get over your cruel abandonment and move onto whoever’s next in line with the most money. Let’s go.”

She turned and began walking off. Though still pouting, Cahaya reluctantly followed.

Oh, thank goodness, she’d somehow managed to worm her way out of that one. Just her luck to get saddled with Cahaya, of all the elementals! Couldn’t she have got someone like Tanah? Someone who was a lot less stuck-up and easier to deal with?

Despite it all though, she was glad to have another 1/7th of her friend back. Hopefully the others wouldn’t take too long…

-

It did take long, though. Another two months passed.

“You still haven’t caught Api?” Fang laughed, watching the twins cringing on the screen. “You guys are kind of pathetic.”

“You’d be doing a much worse job than us!” Sai insisted. “Every town we go to, he’s already been here and ruined a circus with his shenanigans. It’s like a boring repetitive comedy show at this point, it’s the same story everywhere. He joins the circus. He shows off his fire powers. Something, inevitably, sets him off. He gets mad and destroys everything. Then he yeets out of there and we arrive just in time to pick up the pieces with no idea where he’s gone next.”

“We’d better catch him before the police do,” Shielda added. “Can’t have your friend going to jail. I mean, I personally wouldn’t mind, but we’re doing this for _you_ , remember.”

“Yeah, because you’re a very ungrateful friend, Fang.”

“I am not!” Fang said. “I’m just letting him goof off and have some fun!”

“Hah. You just want to be popular.”

He looked at the ground – it was true. But even with Boboiboy gone, Fang’s own popularity was not getting any better. If anything, it was getting worse. And he did miss his friend, as much as it pained him to admit it.

“I can do a better job than you and I’ll prove it.” He pushed his visor up and looked back at the screen. “I’ll go out right now, I’ll find one of the elementals, and I’ll get him back before you guys can get Api.”

Shielda raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? You think you can beat us?”

“Yes! And then everyone will see how much better I am compared to you, and then I’ll be – hey! Why are you laughing?”

“Because then you’ll be _popular_ , we know!”

“Shut up! I’m leaving now!”

He ignored their stupid laughing faces and ended the call.

The truth was, he already had a plan. Stationed on planet Circleroot, tuning into the local radio had told him that the locals were terrified out of their wits due to some “demon deep in the jungle” who apparently captured people in his vines and forced them to listen to terrible jokes.

Yeah, this jungle cryptid was _definitely_ Boboiboy Daun.

And the nice thing was that Daun had approximately two brain cells, so Fang knew for a fact that he could easily take him on. Not only would he have shown up Sai and Shielda by actually managing to catch an elemental, but he’d be a hero among the locals too! They would surely throw all their praise at him for ridding them of this terrifying evil spirit. (He didn’t have to tell them that Daun was actually pretty harmless, after all.)

Not even bothering to bring any supplies, Fang exited the spaceship and headed directly into the jungle. He had his shadow powers. What else did he need?

-

This was a mistake.

That was all he could think, tangled up in a bunch of rather prickly vines in the middle of who-knew-where, dying from lack of air con and the millions of gross insects crawling through his hair.

He was just about to use his shadow powers to bust himself out of here when the vines suddenly tightened and pinned him against the nearest tree. He tried to move his arms – no luck. He was completely, utterly, trapped.

Out of the darkness of the tree canopy, something slowly slid down into view in front of him upside-down. No – _someone_.

“Hey there! Allow me to in-tree-duce myself!”

Fang rolled his eyes – it wasn’t like he could move anything else anyway. “Boboiboy, is that you?”

Sure enough, Boboiboy Daun dropped to the ground and sat on a log, munching on some kind of vegetable like the weirdo he was. “Actually everyone calls me ‘AAAAAAA’! It’s what they all say whenever they see me, so I decided that’s my name!”

“Will you let me out of here?”

“Nope.” Daun smiled an unnervingly bright and cheery smile. “You were the first person to call me something other than ‘AAAAAAA’ so you can be my new friend. No wait – my bud! Get it? Bud?”

Were these the bad jokes the locals had warned about? Fang tried to get his hands free enough to use his powers, but to no avail.

“Hey, stop moving around! Otherwise the little spikes on the vines will hurt you. And then you won’t be feeling very _vine_. Hahahahaha!”

“Once I get out of here,” Fang said, “I am going to kill you. And then I’m going to drag you back to the others so your corpse can reform and you can get your memories back.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You have plant powers, right? There are other versions of you too and we’re trying to track down all of them so you can get your memory back. But it would help if you stopped telling stupid jokes and actually let me go.”

The smile fell from Daun’s face. “Why does no one ever like my jokes? Everyone always insults them… I could insult your fashion choices, but I won’t, so…” He stood up and pulled out a very sharp-looking twig, fiddling with it somewhat ominously. “Anyway, don’t be mean! Stop being in a rush to get out of here! We’ve got plenty of _thyme!”_

“Are you really making more puns?”

“Why wood-n’t I?”

“Alright that’s it. I can’t stand it. Just stab me with that stick and end me. I’ve had enough.”

Daun’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, really? Can I?”

What an idiot. “Sure, knock yourself out, of _course_ I wouldn’t mind if you – OW! Hey! Did you just STAB ME???”

“Well you said I could!”

“I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!”

Daun yanked the twig out. “Let me guess, you can’t be-leaf that I did that?”

“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?”

“It’s fun!” Daun put on that creepily bright smile again and used his powers to tighten the vines. “But you’re much meaner than the other people have been. I usually let them go after a while, that’s why they say my _bark_ is worse than my bite… hehe get it? Like tree bark? But _lettuce_ be honest here… you’re irritating and have a terrible sense of fashion, so…”

The vines were really digging in now. This was the most annoying, painful thing ever – the puns more than anything else, even more than the stabbing.

“Am I seriously going to be murdered in the middle of nowhere by my own friend?” Fang muttered.

Daun immediately stopped tightening the vines. “Huh? Did you just call me your friend? You really do consider me a friend?”

“Well obviously! You’ve lost your memories but yeah, you’re my friend! That’s why I’m here!”

“You’re kind of rude for a friend though.”

“Says the person who’s got me literally trapped in vines…”

The vines loosened up considerably. “Okay, you have a point.”

“Now will you stop terrorizing people and come back with me so we can get your memory sorted out?”

“Ohhh, alright. It’s getting boring here anyway since no one really comes into the jungle anymore.”

Free enough now to climb out of the vines and get a bit of actual fresh air, Fang quickly did so. “Maybe more people would come in here if you didn’t tie them up and stab them, you know.”

“You’re the only one I’ve stabbed though! And it’s because you said to! I never actually _mint_ to stab anyone… hehehe…”

“Look, I can forgive the stabbing, but if you make one more bad pun I swear–”

“Okay, okay!” He gave Fang a poke with the non-sharp end of the stick. “Show me where I need to go to get my memories back, unfashionable friend.”

Thank goodness – Fang couldn’t wait to get out of this horrible, terrible, evil jungle of bad jokes and stabbing. At least he hopefully would manage to get back before Sai and Shielda captured Api…

-

The twins themselves ran into the circus tent, finally having caught up, at long last. Api had been standing in the centre practising his fireball juggling and now turned to look at them.

“Oh hey! Are you guys my fans?”

“I wouldn’t put it like that,” Shielda said, shield out and ready to protect herself if the need arose.

“What? You’re not the police, are you?”

“No.”

“Oh right. Who are you then? Your costumes are funky.”

“Why aren’t you angry?” Sai blurted out, before his common sense or Shielda could stop him.

“Why would I be angry?” Api asked.

“The last time we met you, you were really, _really_ angry…”

Api chucked a careless fireball behind him in thought – though luckily it went out before setting fire to anything. “Wait, have I met you before? I don’t remember. But to be honest I hardly remember anything these days, so who cares?”

“We met you before you started losing your memory,” Shielda said, carefully trying to pick her words. “You’re our… our friend.”

“Really? Does that mean I can borrow that guy’s cool hat? I could cook food in there!”

Sai took his hat off and held it close for protection. “You can’t have my hat!”

“Huh? Why not?” Api’s hands were beginning to smoke, to Shielda’s alarm.

“Don’t worry about that!” she said quickly. “My brother’s hat would uh… give you static shocks if you tried to touch it. Same with my shield. So don’t do that.”

“Ohhhh, I see. Okay then!”

“The reason we’re here is because we want to take you home,” Shielda continued. “You seem unhappy here… You keep accidentally destroying things in your rage.”

“Do you know how many demolished circuses we’ve been to on this detective trail while hunting you down?” Sai said. “You have set fire to at least 37 circus tents in the space of about three months.”

Api shrugged. “But they’re so flammable!”

“You’ve caused so much property damage. Local law enforcements have wanted posters out for you. Apparently you’ve somehow managed to break 17 separate hearts.”

“I can’t help it if I have fans! I just burn their autograph papers by accident!”

Shielda put an arm out to stop her brother. “That’s enough. Boboiboy, we want to take you back. That way you can meet your other selves! They have powers like you too, but different elements.”

His eyes lit up bright orange. “Whoa, really? That’s so cool!”

“Right? And then we can give you your memories back!”

“You’re not lying, right?” He suddenly set his hands ablaze, the expression on his face turning downright deranged for a few seconds.

“I swear we’re not lying! You’ll see. And if we are lying, well… trust me, you’ve beaten us already once before. We know you could do it again. We wouldn’t ever lie to you after that.”

“Hmm, okay then. I’ll go with you guys. But can I burn down this circus tent first? Committing arson is so much fun!”

Shielda shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

“Awesome, thanks! I’ll be right back!” He ran off, chucking fireballs at the walls in glee.

Sai turned to face Shielda, looking almost offended. “How?”

“How what?” she asked, grinning.

“How did you be so _nice?_ To that little pyromaniac gremlin? How did you get him to actually believe us?”

She gave him a knock on the forehead. “Oh would you look at that? Your skull is hollow and empty. That’s why. I actually use my brain.”

Sai bonked her on the head with his hat. “You are the worst sister ever…”

“Why thank you!”

“Should we get out of here then? Considering this entire tent is now on fire?”

“Yeah, we probably should…”

-

Fang rushed into the room dragging Daun in behind him. “Guys I got one! I got one of the elementals, I got–”

He stopped dead.

There, already in the room, Boboiboy Api turned around and beamed at the sight of them. “Ooh look! Another Boboiboy! That’s like the sixth one! Is that the plant guy? Aw I really wanted to meet the water guy! But this is cool too!”

Fang could barely get out a coherent word. “BUT – BUT – WHA… WHAT’S HE DOING HERE????”

“Yes Fang?” Commander Koko Ci said, ambling up to him.

“WHY IS API HERE???”

“Because these cool shield aliens brought me here!” Api said, pointing at Sai and Shielda who were looking _extremely_ smug. “Oh, they did say you might be mad at them for it, for some reason…”

“Is there a problem, Fang?” Shielda asked, smiling very evilly.

“GAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!”

Fang turned around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. How dare those two have captured Api before he could get Daun? Now he would NEVER be popular!!!

-

It was already March, and Gopal had spent the last several months weeping. Oh, how he missed his best friend so much! It was so unfair. Everyone else had managed to find one of the elementals and bring them in, but Gopal had yet to succeed. It was seeming less likely than ever now.

The last one remaining was Air, after all. The one with the power of water. The problem was that the boy never _did_ anything. Wherever he was, he was probably asleep and accidentally keeping a lower profile than a cave hermit. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack. No… like looking for a paperclip in a pile of safety pins.

And now it was almost Boboiboy’s birthday! How cruel would it be for the poor child to have to spend it fractured up like this? Yes, the other elementals were here, but it just wasn’t the same as Boboiboy himself. Amnesiac, splintering, chaotic – and getting worse with each passing day.

Gopal was losing hope. Slowly, slowly… losing all hope he once had.

Maybe poor Boboiboy would never be able to reform back into his normal self… perhaps he would remain separate forever, with a piece of him always missing. And then Gopal would never truly get his best friend back.

He missed him beyond belief. The days ticked by. The first week of March. Now the second.

Every planet he searched, every star system he came into contact with – no one had seen Air.

It was going to be _completely impossible_ to find him.

Gopal knew that if he didn’t give himself a break, he himself would break. He would end up giving up entirely. And he couldn’t have that!

“Ochobot, please teleport me to the nearest planet with a nice relaxing beach on it,” he said, stumbling into the headquarters on 12th March with nothing new to show.

“Are you okay Gopal?” Ochobot asked.

“No, of course not! I’m suffering, Ochobot! The last 1/7th of my best friend is still missing somewhere out there and I’ll never be able to find him! I just need some rest…”

“Well alright then, sure.” Ochobot opened up a portal.

Ahhh, the sight of the sand, the smell of salty fresh air, the sound of waves washing up on the shore… He really, really needed this.

Gopal didn’t even wait a second before stepping through and immediately being smacked in the face by a passing seagull.

“I’ll send the spaceship to pick you up in a few hours, don’t wander too far!” Ochobot called before closing the portal.

Brushing the feathers off his face and silently vowing to strangle that seagull if it came close to him again, Gopal began walking down the beach.

Oh, this was so peaceful and nice! All he needed now was somewhere to sit down and put his mind to rest. There seemed to be some kind of nice beach resort up ahead, that seemed like an ideal place to go.

Only when he got closer did he recognize that iconic blue colour.

No way… was that…?

He quickened his pace to a run.

Up ahead, lying on one of the deck chairs, was someone looking incredibly familiar.

Surely this was too good to be true? Surely this was too much of a coincidence, especially considering the ridiculous string of coincidences that had led to all of this happening in the first place?

But Gopal reached the chair, and saw that all his dreams had come true.

That was Boboiboy Air.

“BOBOIBOY!” Gopal yelled, bursting into tears. “I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!”

Air, lazing around on one of the chairs with a glass of juice in hand, waved him aside. “Shhh, stop making so much noise. I’m trying to take a nap.”

“I’ve found you at last! It’s been four months!”

“Cool. Do you mind making it five months? Come back in a month. I need to sleep.”

Gopal picked him up and wrapped him in a hug. “You’re my best friend, Boboiboy! I’m so glad I managed to find you! And – and YOU’RE THE LAST ONE! Now you’ll be able to merge and go back to normal! Just in time for your birthday!”

“My birthday? What? What are you talking about?”

Gopal put him down and cleared his throat. Everyone else had got a chance to do the Explaining, so now it was his turn. “You, Boboiboy Air, are one of seven elementals. You accidentally got split up and lost your memories. We’ve spent the past several months tracking you down so that we can bring you back together and get your memories back. You are the final elemental to be found! And it’s your birthday in a few hours too! I… Hey, Boboiboy?”

He looked down at the chair to see that Air had already fallen fast asleep and wasn’t paying any attention at all.

Gopal sighed. This explaining thing might take a while…

-

“I’ve got the last one!!” Gopal cheered, dragging a very sleepy Air through the door and into the room where Commander Koko Ci was waiting. “We’ve got all seven of them now!!! They can merge back together!!!”

“It’s the middle of the night,” Commander Koko Cici said, stifling a yawn. “Do we really have to do this now? Can’t it wait for morning?”

“No! The sooner, the better! And plus, it’s going to be Boboiboy’s birthday in like 20 seconds! He has to merge back NOW so that I can properly celebrate with him!”

The other elementals were also looking exceedingly sleepy. But Tanah, taking the initiative as always, lined them all up. Sure enough, they finally merged back into Boboiboy himself. After four long, _long_ months.

Gopal looked at his watch. Midnight on the dot!

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOBOIBOY!” he boomed, giving his best friend a hearty pat on the back.

Boboiboy just looked in shock for several seconds. Probably the toll of having seven lots of memories all combine together at once, which must have been quite a trip.

Then he sank to the floor, hand over his mouth in horror. “Gopal, what have I done…”

“Huh? What’s wrong?”

He looked up with tears in his eyes. _“I burned down 37 circus tents!”_

“What? Don’t worry about that!”

“I stabbed Fang!”

“Yeah but he told you to…”

“I told people I was the sun god! I ate one of Yaya’s cookies! I – oh my gosh… the worst thing of all…”

“What?”

“I USED MY POWERS TO CHEAT MY WAY INTO A SKATEBOARDING COMPETITION!”

Gopal did not think that was a bad thing at all. But he sat down and hugged Boboiboy all the same. “Hey, no one cares about all that! We’re just glad to have you back safe and sound!”

“Really?”

“Really!” He started crying, unable to help himself. “I missed you so much Boboiboy! Life hasn’t been the same without you! I’m just glad you’re back in time for your birthday! Now we can go home and you can finally get some hot chocolate and some rest! I mean – except Air, who was doing nothing but resting for the entire four months, but…”

Boboiboy leapt to his feet. “The souvenirs I bought from London! I have to give them to Tok Aba!”

“Do it in the morning! You need to sleep now! I just wanted you back to normal first.”

“You’re right, you’re right…” He smiled. “Thanks Gopal. Thank you to everyone who helped me. Uh… where is everyone anyway?”

“Asleep,” Koko Ci said. “Just like you should be.”

“We’ll celebrate your birthday properly in the morning,” Gopal said. “Go get rest.”

“And never, NEVER let Ochobot get struck by lightning on that planet ever again. Under any circumstances. We don’t want another situation like this. Thank goodness it was only your tier 1 forms.”

Gopal laughed. “Hah, can you imagine Boboiboy Blaze running around instead of Api? You would have probably killed people! I hope no weird, ridiculous coincidence like that ever happens again, that would just be too much, too unbelievable.”

“Exactly. And…”

Koko Ci trailed off, noticing that poor exhausted Boboiboy had fallen asleep leaning against the wall somehow.

“Never mind. We can discuss this in the morning. Your final orders for the mission are to _go to sleep_.”

“Yes Commander,” Gopal said, before picking up his sleeping friend and heading off for a well-earned rest.


End file.
